


The Nasty

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Series: jihoon u need to chill tf out [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And its only like three sentences, But at the very end dont worry, Consensual Underage Sex, Hansol is underage soonyoung is not pls dont kill me, Humor, Its funny I swear, Jihoon is scarred for life, Just in case bc u kno, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Texting, This sint smut pls dont get ur hopes up, crack ish, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been five days</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon refuses to sit on the couch  
> Hansol and Soonyoung beg  
> Betrayal happens  
> And like...  
> Two lines of smut at the end.  
> Also, Jihoon dies on the inside.

To: scary fairy

HOONIE PLS  
IT'S BEEN FIVE DAYS

IM SORRY  
;A;  
EVEYONE IS AKING NE WHY U WONT TALK TO ME AND HANNIE

JIHOON PLS

To: kwon hoeshit

...  
....  
.....  
u disgust me

 

To: scary fairy

JIHOON DONT BE LIKE THIS  
IM S O R R Y

 

To: kwon hoeshit

don't talk to me i can't even  
why would u do that on tHE COUCH  
WE ALL SIT ON THE COUCH SOONYOUNG  
CHAN SITS ON THAT COUCH  
YOU'RE A MONSTER

 

To: scary fairy

NO PLS IT WAS ONLY THAT ONE TIME  
AND WE DIDNT EVEN GET TO FINISH

 

To: kwon hoeshit

STOP  
I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER  
DONT TALK TO ME  
U ARE GROSS  
HANDSOAP IS GROSS

-

 

To: handsoap

U AND UR BOYFRIEND ARE GROSS TELL HIM TO ATOP TALKING TO ME ALKSHSHSL

 

To: strawberry shortcake hyung

HyUNG PLS  
ITS BEEN FIVE DAYS  
WERE SORRY  
PLS FORGET WHAT U SAW  
IM BEGGING U

 

To: handsoap

FUKKCING GET UR BF OFF MY BACK HES ANNOYING AS HELL  
AND DONT TALK TO ME EITHER ISSTGG LAKDJSH  
IF U GUYS DOJT STOP  
ILL TELL ICE CREAM SCOOPS

 

To: strawberry shortcake hyung

FUKASJUNF OJAY OKAY  
DONT TELL

-

To: soonie<3

BABE ATOP HARRASIBG JIHOIN HYUNF HES GONNA TEKL DAD

 

To: mi sol

FUKKKAING  
SHIT  
DID HE REALLY SAY THAT

 

To: soonie<3

YE S  
[image sent]

To: mi sol

is he rEALLY THT FUKI NG PETTTY  
ONG

-

To: scary fairy

I CQNNOT BELIEVE U WPULD RAT US OUT

I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST U

 

To: kwon hoeshit

ALSKDHSK FUCKING LEAVE NE ALONE THEN  
I NEED TIME TO HEAL

-

Soonyoung stared at his phone before groaning and writing a quick response.

-

 

To: scary fairy

... okay.

 

To: kwon hoeshit

thank fuck

-

Jihoon sighed in relief before setting his phone down.

He licked his lips thoughtfully before sitting up from where he was laying on the floor.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" He asked Soonyoung and Hansol.

They both looked up in surprise before a relived and happy smile crossed Soonyoung's face while a sheepish one made its way into Hansol's.

"Sure!" The eldest one chirped, "Let me change first though."

"Let me go brush my hair or something." Hansol murmured.

They both shuffled out of the living room, Soonyoung clinging onto Hansol and the younger one wrapped an arm around his waist in return.

Jihoon stared at the couch in disgust.

-

 

To: ice cream scoops

Do u want to know why I stopped talking to HanSoon  
And why I refuse to sit on the couch

 

To: hooooonie

Yes  
You didn't even look at them  
It's been five days what did they do omg

 

To: scoops

Okay, well five days ago

I caught them fuckING EATING MY CANDY AGAIN

CAN U BELIEVE THAT  
RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL

THEY DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE OR REPLACE THEM

THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE

 

To: hooooonie

...  
Is that it

 

To: ice cream scoops

Of course u wouldn't understand

U know what

I won't even bother anymore

I gotta go, we're going out to eat

 

To: hooooonie

We?

To: scoops

HanSoon and I

 

To: hooooonie

I thought you were mad at them?

 

To: scoops

Ya.. But they're paying sooo...

 

To: hooooonie

Oh...

Wait!!!

What about not sitting on the couch???

 

To: ice cream scoops

Eh

Don't worry about it

Gtgtgtg

I'll bring them back safely

 

-

"Who are you texting?"

"Jisoo-hyung. I told him where we'd be so the rest of ninety-five line doesn't freak out."

The couple didn't seem to have caught onto Jihoon's lie, peacefully and happily rushing out the door.

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung! I forgot to mention that you're paying!"

Hansol laughed at Soonyoung's spluttering and Jihoon merely smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

(The truth is, two days after Jihoon found Soonyoung and Hansol stuffing their faces full of his candy, he walked out of his room to see Hansol's hands laced through Soonyoung's hair, pulling, back arching and Soonyoung whimpering around the cock in his mouth, hands shoved down his sweatpants.

The two idiots thought they were alone in the dorm and they were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't see Jihoon run back into his room to curl up and die on the inside.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well  
> Here we are  
> I wanted to write something and I did, and I'm working on my very first meanie fic so pls anticipate that if u keep up with my works or something  
> Idk what do say besides i hope u guys can read the texts lmao  
> This just,,,,,,  
> Happened  
> Also, I'm gonna have to change the texting format on the other fics in this series lmfao bc i like this one best sooo.....
> 
> Anyway, I hope you Lovelies enjoyed!!  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
